fanfic_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Xander Gruchi
Xander Gruchi (ザンダーGruchi, Zandā Gruchi) 16 years old (17 at R2), is the main protagonist in Speed Demon series. He is voiced by Yuki Kaji (Japanese) and by Thomas Brodie-Sangster (English). Appearance Xander has light blonde hair spiking downwards in all directions and a set of purple eyes. He also wears his headphones to keep his hair under control. He wears a dark blue gakuran and keeps only one button in place, the rest are unbuttoned to reveal a yellow undershirt beneath the uniform. Xander also wears pants of the same color and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. Personality Xander is a very quiet guy normally sitting in the back of class either sleeping or drifting off. He is always by himself not wanting to mingle with anyone, he is also pretty reserved. He bottles up his feelings which sometimes makes him go crazy, he promised his mother not to cry and so he hasn't. It was only one time where he let his emotions come out for the first time in years, it was the time where he remembered the Britannia's killing his mother in front of his eyes. With that he went on a rampage trying to kill every Britannia he could get his hands on. He was restrained by Suzaku, Xander blames Lelouch, the Britannia Imperial Family and the Britannia's in general for the death of his mother. He has a short temper and get's irritated quickly. Even if someone asks a question he would lash out at them for no reason at all. Other that in the inside he has a kind heart but he never shows it to anyone except his little sister. He can have an evil nature sometimes giving people evil smiles, smirks and threats. Character History Chapter 1 Xander is first introduced arriving at Ashford Academy, he is quiet towards the other students. Milly, Shirley and Rivalz try to introduce themselves but he ignores them. He walks into Lelouch but keeps moving not saying sorry even once. He goes to class sitting in the way back, the teachers asked him to explain something he answered it with ease. Later in the day, Milly tries to recruit him into the Student Council which he rudely declines. He meets a man named Geno who had a group named the Phantom Ghost, Xander asked who he is and he replys his name was Geno. Geno tells him that he would make a great student and he could teach him how to pilot a Knightmare Frame. Xander asked why and he answered him by saying he was impressed with his skills and wanted make him even better. He thought it over for a moment and he then accepted Geno's offer. The next day at school, He goes to Milly apologizing for his rude behavior towards her. He tells her that things happened that caused him to be rude, he apologizes to whoever else he was rude to. Shirley asks if he had any friends and he answered no. Shirley says she will be her friend including everyone else. Xander apologizes to Lelouch for bumping into him yesterday and not saying sorry. Lelouch accepts his apology. Chapter 2 Relationships Mila Gruchi: Mila is Xander and Julie's mother, she always took care of him. She would comfort him if he was scared, hurt or upset. She loved Xander and Julie very much. Xander would always want to spend time with his mother no matter what. She had been shot by Britannia soldiers, Xander and Julie managed to escape but Xander went back to her. Before she died, she told him not to cry because everything was going to be alright. Her death left Xander hurt in the inside and the outside but he had to stay strong for her. Julie Gruchi: Xander's little sister. She has always depended on him and looked up to him. Because she never has her father around, Xander was like a father to her. Julie was only a baby when Mila died and Xander had to take care of her not knowing much about babies. Ever since then their relationship grew closer. Lelouch: Shirley: Milly: Abilities Physical Xander has very powerful legs allowing him to run super fast. It is unsure how he is able to run that fast but he can run up walls and dodge attacks except Knightmare attacks. He also has powerful kicks and punches. Trivia *Xander's appearance is Sakamaki Izayoi from Mondaiji-tachi and all credit goes to the authors and creators of the character. Gallary Xander smile.jpg|Xander's Evil Nature Xander shrugging.jpg Xander 2.jpg Xander 3.png Category:Code Geass Category:Male